Patients undergoing hemofiltration, hemodialysis, hemodiafiltration, ultrafiltration, or other form of renal replacement therapy need replacement fluid, dialysate, or infusate which is free of biological contaminants. Given the large amount of purified fluid needed by such therapies and the current method of spiking multiple bags of replacement fluid, dialysate, or infusate, there is a risk of touch contamination resulting in the introduction of biological contaminants into the fluids. Making the appropriate connections, then filtering the fluid greatly reduces this risk to the patient. It would be advantageous if the same equipment used in renal replacement therapy, such as hemofiltration, could be reconfigured for on-line decontamination of prepackaged solutions such as dialysate to produce the large volumes of purified replacement fluid required for the therapy.
Presently methods to produce volumes of dialysate from tap water are known, but require complex water purification/standardization equipment, since impurities and cleaning additives such as chlorine vary greatly in tap water from municipality to municipality and within a municipality over time. (See Twardowski U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,146,536 and 6,132,616.)
Moreover, dialysate solution, whether prepared online or prepackaged, while of the proper concentration for use as a purified replacement fluid, is not deemed to be sufficiently free of pathogenic contaminants to allow the injection of such a fluid into a patient. In hemodialysis, the dialysate never enters the patient's body, but instead flows past a semipermeable membrane that permits impurities in the blood to osmose through the membrane from the higher concentration blood to the lower concentration dialysate. Thus dialysate, intended for extracorporeal use only, is less expensive than solutions prepared as replacement fluids, which will be injected into a patient.
Attempts to render dialysate sufficiently purified for use as a replacement fluid in hemofiltration and hemodiafiltration have focused on a continuous sterilization process that requires a separate dialysate filtration/purification apparatus that must be periodically purged and verified to provide sufficient constant flow of purified replacement fluid required for hemofiltration. (See Chavallet U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,039,877 and 5,702,597.) Such devices are necessarily complicated and require separate pumping systems for the sterilization process.
At least one prior art reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,632B1 shows purified replacement fluid being created during dialysis treatment by filtering the dialysate online. However, the technique shown requires a filter for this purpose. Since it is desirable, for safety reasons to make as much of the purified part of the fluid circuit used in blood treatment disposable and since filters are expensive, the need for an additional filter is a cost concern.